The Schlieffen plan
by Rosariorouge
Summary: Germany and Prussia are called in to discuss the plan of attack. HISTORIC FIC-ish


**THE SCHLIEFFEN PLAN**

**A/N: Ello' loves! I had history this past semester and I'd been meaning to write a historical fic sometime! Well it's the end of the semester so I quickly put this drabble together :) Mr. Schlieffen was the German general who came up with the plan to attack France first so they didn't have to fight a two-front war. Any who… enjoy the story : ) P.S I OWN NOTHING!**

Germany and Prussia sat uncomfortably while waiting for Mr. Schlieffen to speak.

The tall blond and his older, shorter sibling had been called in on orders they were to receive

extremely important news**. **Both of them were aware of this. Yet only one of them tookthis

seriously. "So are you going to say anything? I and my brother are waiting." Prussia sassily spat.

Usually Prussia would have not been so abrupt and blunt but once he had heard they were going

to war he couldn't help but be excited. "Brother! I am so sorry Mr. Schlieffen, he is usually

better behaved than this." The younger German apologized for his brother's curtness. Mr.

Schlieffen dismissed his apology with his hand. "Nonsense he is just eager! That is a good

attribute in a soldier. It is I who should be apologizing for my rudeness, however I was trying to

find the documents for what I am about to disclose to you." Mr. Schlieffen the pulled out two

carefully wrapped documents and gave one to each of the brothers. " Now as you both know we

are in the middle of France and that dreadful Russia. So the genius that I am came up with a plan.

We will attack France first then after we've taken over them we'll be able to fight off Russia."

Mr. Schlieffen pushed his clear glasses up so they concealed his worried blue eyes. He himself

was nervous. The Kaiser personally had called upon him to come up with a plan defeat France

and Russia. He was good at drafting plans he knew that. He was nervous because he wasn't sure

if Germany would think it was brilliant. To say he had a man-crush wouldn't have been an

exaggeration.

"So you're saying that we should attack France and take him out?" Prussia asked.

Suddenly going to war was not as fun. Yes France and Prussia's relationship was kind of tough.

They had fought each other many times, but they had also fought _together_ many, many times.

France was funny and smart (not to mention AWESOME at cooking) and he was his friend.

Prussia would not stand for this. "Why are we attacking France first? Why can't we just wait

until someone attacks us?" Prussia suggested. "Aright, Mr. Prussia are you fine with

Russia attacking you? And then France and his buddies attacking your brother here? That is what

will happen if we just _wait_." Mr. Schlieffen explained to the torn nation. Prussia sighed

(awesomely of course) if he didn't obey these orders he could be ambushed by that stupid

Russia. Then the rest of the entant would close in on Germany and this war would be over in a

few months. No matter how much attacking France first bothered him, if he wanted to survive he

needed to go through with it.

"Are you sure Russia and his army won't be able to mobilize quickly enough?" Germany

inquired. He felt this plan severely underestimated Russia. "Of course! Have you seen their

army? They may have a lot of soldiers but they do not have the equipment or training to defeat

us!" Schlieffen said confidently. Germany frowned and thought it over. This plan sounded too

good to be true. If this plan failed the results would disastrous. Thousands of lives lost and the

country could be in ruin. He wished he could talk to Austria/Hungary before being forced to

make any rash decisions. Mr. Schlieffen slightly huffed, he knew that look on Germany's face. It

was the face people make when they're not impressed. "Mr. Germany I can assure you Russia

will not be able to save his friend in time. Our army is ready to attack the only thing stopping us

is you not signing that paper!" For a moment the air hung tense. Not soul breathed. It

seemed as if the great Germany would smack Mr. Schlieffen. To everyone's shock Germany

grabbed the document roughly signed his human name and proceeded to grab his coat and leave.

Prussia feeling the need to compensate briefly apologized to Schlieffen then ran out to catch up

with his brother.

"Brother! What happened? You're usually more behaved than this!" Prussia mocked.

Germany stopped pacing to take a breath and sat on the curb. "Prussia, now is not a good time

for you to be 'awesome.'" Germany needed some time to think about what he just did. "No

seriously what happened in there?" Prussia asked. It wasn't everyday West acted so rude. Prussia

didn't like to see his little brother so upset. No matter how awesome and sassy he got when he

was mad. "Well I feel like I just sent many people to their deaths." Germany knew the plan was

stupid and it would fail. He also knew that the Kaiser would not have accepted Germany's

rejection of the plan. "If it helps those people were going to die anyways."Prussia had a

point…kind of "All we can do is try our best to take out France quickly enough….and hopefully

before Russia attacks us" Prussia then hugged his little brother despite many snickers from the

twelve year old boys crossing the street.


End file.
